channeltstfandomcom-20200214-history
Kerry
Kerry was a fictional﻿ character created and used by Channel TST ''as a running gag/in-joke in most of ''Channel TST's projects. She was typically portrayed as an attractive but decieving young female with brunette hair in a large bun, although she sometimes appeared with pink or ginger hair still retaining the 'bun' form. In 2012, Jon and Charleh discussed the Kerry character, eventually concluding that Kerry is similar to a pleasure GELF (Red Dwarf): everyone sees her in a different way as their ideal partner. Upon joining Channel TST in July 2012, mosher100 of Roblox Robot Wars fame adopted the nickname Kerry in tribute to the TST meme. Appearances Throughout Channel TST's numerous projects, Kerry has made equally numerous appearances. Why It's... It's... Brilliant! (2011-2012) Kerry was referred to on several occasions throughout WIIB, however her physical 'cameo' on the show was perhaps one of the least obvious of her appearances, despite being in every episode. The final shot of the intro saw Bagheadised ''versions of Jon and Rellik with an anonymous guest star just below them: this guest star was represented by Kerry, partly hidden by a large orange question mark, making the character unrecognisable if not much notice is taken. She was first referenced in S1E03 and used to great extent four episodes later. Mosher100 having taken the name Kerry as his 'working nickname' appeared in S3E01 as one of the two guest hosts in that episode, with he and Dylan filling the gap left by Rellik together. Roblox (2011-2014) ''KerryNetwork ''is a profile owned by Jonateer used solely for pranks and the development of ''The Trololo Project. Kerry ''as a stand-alone figure appears in a few select Jonateer games; the most notable being the Autumn Ident place, but at the Channel TST Studios there is a morph which turns your player into Kerry. Dressing in the basic ''Kerry ''form with Pinktastic hair became a fad within the Robot Wars community, with profiles like WTLNetwork, texy11 and RobloxPizzaman3 switching their avatars for Kerry. The lack of a Public Domain Pinktastic style hat in ginger meant that most of these accounts 'with Kerryitis' had either pink or blue hair. In July 2012, the KerryNetwork account changed appearance. The old black 'leotard' torso had been abandoned in favour of fully-designed 'pants' to give the appearance of a black swimming costume. Inspired by the Secret Escapes adverts starring Camilla Arfwedson, the new KerryNetwork featured as a morph in a new TST Roblox game built similar in design to the Secret Escapes swimming pool. While this was happening, a new account called KerryInLatex surfaced, run by Jon and Kerry, which intended to create a Roblox avatar who appeared to be wearing a full latex catsuit. In July 2012, the character's catsuit was white. Over the following months, the avatar's catsuit became black. Meanwhile, the Jonateer profile - for the first time since creation - broke the pattern of dressing as a Halloween jester in October; this year, the profile was dressed as Kerry. In the wake of 2013, KerryNetwork received another makeover, with the old swimming costume dropped in favour of a similar one that could change colours depending on torso and leg BrickColors. The swimming costume was then used in different colours for each profile as part of the Kerry/Rosen advertising campaign, where typing 'michael rosen' into People would bring up the Kerry Rainbow. Meanwhile, while 'test driving' the new Kerry latex catsuit, Doctor200004 (at this point working on Red Dwarf Roblox, with Jon making the clothes) inadvertently redesigned the Roblox Kerry, albeit tailored for the BC user. Utilising the hair, head and face of the 3.0 woman package, this new Kerry was first seen on the TST Red Dwarf game. Although Kerry was dropped by now from the Red Dwarf game, the character was kept alive through the two main accounts: KerryNetwork was used in mid 2013 for development of the ''Global Robotic Combat Synthesiser, a script built by Jon which would allow Roblox Robot Wars competitions to include damage and improved physics. Meanwhile, KerryInLatex was becoming increasingly popular. In May 2013, the 'BC Places Scandal' swept across Roblox, affecting TST in that all but one of Jon's places went inactive. Having bought Builder's Club with the belief that the places would be kept (just like the rest of Roblox, having seen a blog post from 2007 that said so), a furious Jon became less and less active on Roblox, but intended to oversee construction of 'one final place', choosing KerryInLatex to be the host. Over time, this place evolved into 'The Kerry Inn', a pub-type game full of easter eggs. Inspired by The Decameron in the music video for David Bowie's The Next Day, The Kerry Inn ended up receiving many visits throughout construction, with visitors curious about the identity of KerryInLatex. The nature of The Kerry Inn evolved, too, with several instances of visuals considered potentially 'banworthy' in the Roblox community, such as a pole dancer or a dungeon where a body (nicknamed 'Owen' by members of #Meep) can be seen struggling in a latex bodybag. Although the pub started life as a 'purgatory' (evident from Alyssa's original dialog in the first room), it is now intended to be a TARDIS-style time machine, with Kerry being the 'seventh Landlord' as a parody of the Doctor's regeneration. As The Kerry Inn had evolved beyond the 'final game' and ultimately ended up unfinished, Jon started new game Chaps in mid 2014. Kerry made a minor appearance in the game; her signature hair style was one of the options available to players for their team hat - or 'chapeau'. Roblox Robot Wars (2011-2012) Kerry was originally planned to make two appearances in The First Roblox Wars: the first of these would have seen her handing each of the three trophies to their respective champion, while the second would have seen her modelling a line of TST clothes made by short-lived Roblox group X56. Limited time for filming and availability of crew meant that the trophies were not handed to the champions in any capacity, combined with difficulties with X56 owner Dylan Brown meant that both of Kerry's intended appearances in The First Roblox Wars ''were cut. Kerry finally appeared in ''The First Extreme Wars, where Public Nuisance Mk V sported a red and white colour scheme with the ginger Kerry wig on the back of its wedge. This guise appeared only in the opening round of the War of the Wedges competition, where Public Nuisance faced Network. TST's Day Out (2012-2013) TST's Day Out was launched on Channel TST around the time where the Kerry meme was due to make its return, and in the first ever TST's Day Out (Jon's Arenas of Destruction ''Part 1) and throughout Charleh's ''Robot Arena 2 '''day out' Jon and Charleh's robots - both very different in appearance to each other due to the different style of building - was named Kerrizilla/Kerryzilla in recognition of the meme. The first Roblox ''TST's Day Out ''visited Connah's 'Gurrdurrn place'. Joining Connah, Jimmy and Jon was Kerry, known on Roblox as mosher100 and most famous in TST for winning ''The First Roblox War. As the new member of Channel TST, this was only the first of Kerry's many appearances in TST work as a true member. In May 2012, Jon received a pet cat on Habbo as a gift from the owners and named it Kerry. Over a year later, the cat made its appearance alongside several My Little Pony ''themed pets in ''Let's Play Habbo. How To Be A Fish (2012) A goldfish with ginger hair and red lipstick appeared in the incomplete release of How to Be a Fish, given the name 'Kerryfish'. Its sarcastic Latin name, a staple of the fish characters created by the Jonateer, was 'renaissance aquaticus' in reference to the rebirth of the Kerry meme around this point in time. When discussing the incomplete project two years later, Jon revealed that the Kerryfish was intended to be the love interest of the original 'story' before the project was decreased in ambition. Brick By Brick (2015) After mosher100's brief role in filming for Marooned, and the character's intended cameo in the second episode Cause and Effect, her appearance in the 2015 documentary was almost certain. Hobo Hotel (cancelled) Kerry's first official appearance was to be in the game Hobo Hotel ''as the character Kerrizilla69, one of few ''Kerries ''not to be portrayed as being a 'slut' - this characteristic was used for the character snb5710, who had been developed for the game over a year earlier. Instead, Kerrizilla69 was portrayed as an athletic and fit young woman, engaging in physical activities such as swimming and the fictional sport of launchball. It is revealed later in the game that she is in lust of Vince McFastbastard, who in turn is in lust of snb5710, who happens to be Kerrizilla69's 'BFF'. Several designs for the Kerry character are still present in the progress archives retained for ''Hobo Hotel. In the most recent and final incarnation of the game, a range of clothing items - including a latex catsuit and ginger hair - were dedicated to Kerry. The TST Beliefs - How We Got Here (cancelled) In The TST Beliefs, Kerry Gabriel is a guardian angel recruited by James Mason to parent the first humans, Adam and Eve. Her other roles as selected by James Mason included guiding the three wise men, and finding the modern-day walking leader to tell him of his duty. Appearances Gallery Kerryeffects.png|Robloxian Kerry Wiibwikipicture.png|Kerry as seen in the WIIB intro|link=Why It's... It's... Brilliant! Asyoulikeitmrshakey.png|The original model for 'Lady Kerry'|link=No. 69 "Lady Kerry" Design KerryGabriel.png|Kerry Gabriel from TST Beliefs represented by a Hobo Hotel sprite.|link=Kerry Gabriel RobloxScreenShot10302013 171035453.png|KerryInLatex as a robot Kerry.png|Kerry as seen in Let's Play Habbo Skype - Coke Sharing.png|A bottle from the 'Share a Coke' campaign, found by skilledf1racer Origins (NSFW) The origins of Kerry ''were cited by the Jonateer as going back to 30th April 2011 in an episode of ''What's Really Happening. The episode claimed that Kerry ''was first mentioned in a Skype conversation inwhich "Jon, Bradley, Jimmy, Connor and Chris were in a house with several attractive women." Given the nature of the conversation, ''Kerry's birth could only be expected to be anything but SFW: 1:30:19 PM The Jonateer: See if you can get Kerry out of the bodybag for me. 1:31:39 PM Connah: Kerry is sniffing your X.﻿ 1:32:35 PM Connah: KERRYS NOSE IS BLEEDING :O 1:36:07 PM Connah: kerry is blowing me :3 Since then, Kerry ''has slipped into most conversations, no matter what the context. ''6:59:00 PM Connah: The meme being used as much as her Kerry yet? 5:56:54 PM david p q: Im a Kerryf*cker 5:34:05 PM Cimmy Jook: They had a baby and called it Kerry pq 8:17:35 PM I'm Having a Nervous Breakdown.: Kerry, You are electric. PM The Jonateer: Why? That's gonna take some beating, as a vicar once told me when faced with Kerry. The name 'Kerry' comes from the first Urban Dictionary definition for the term: Other terms include 'goddess of the universe' (which could be linked with Kerry Gabriel from TST Beliefs) and 'clitoral master' (which could be linked with the male alternative). Usage As of 2012, TST will attempt to restrict the usage of the Kerry meme to a minimum; however it would be impossible to control non-scripted shows such as Why It's... It's... Brilliant. Despite trying to restrict the use of this fast-growing meme, TST has claimed that it will not become deadpool. However, the Jonateer has announced that, unless That Superhero Show ''ever starts, his last use of Kerry will be through ''The TST Beliefs. Jon's opinion of the meme changed, however, in July 2012 when mosher100 of TST Robot Wars joined the TST Skype circle under the name of Kerry. With what seemed to be a real Kerry in TST, the meme soon rose back into usage, reappearing in - of all places - Charlie's ''TST's Day Out ''for Robot Arena 2. Category:Projects Category:TST Memes Category:Explicit Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014